Reflectioned
by orange-lollystick
Summary: Joshua gets a twin who acts like a 5 years old,but oddly his twin is in love with him, when Neku is involved he feels a bit jealouse of the relationship, and something disturbing happens. might edit
1. Chapter 1

Ok, my first fic, I just want to point out that I think that Josh was acting like that in the game to tease Neku, after all he was his proxy.

I own nothing but the OC and the idea.

Reflectioned

Chapter 1

Neku stood there shocked, he hadn't seen that prick for 6 months and now he appears in front of him but with black hair and a childish smile, the tone of his voice was weird too when he said "hey Neku, wanna play?"

_Something was definitely off. _He thought, just before he could ask the black haired Joshua in front of him came closer grabbed Neku's wrist and pulled him ,Neku's eyes widened, he pulled him the same way a 5 years old would pull his father cheerfully to get ice cream.

Neku forced his hand from the tight grip and yelled:"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU JOSH? YOUR ACTING WEIRD"

Neku took a deep breath to calm down, he knew freaking out is what Joshua wants him to do, it wasn't his intention to blow up like that, its just that a wrong day was picked again, this morning he woke up late and rushed to school in the cold, even after all the stupid running he still arrived late and was punished, then he was forced to model Eri and Shiki's clothes, the poor boy just lost the debate for the 1000th time, and he has a terrible stomach ache from what Beat treated him to eat for lunch.

The last thing he needed was Joshua's smirk.

The black haired just stood there lowering his head, did Neku's yelling really do this much effect on him? Why was he acting like a child anyway? Is this his new way of toying with Neku? He had to get an answer, but that's the problem he never got a straight answer from Joshua, ever.

If he was going to act like a 5 years old then the only thing to do is to treat him as one.

And so he did, Neku did his best to soften his voice as he approached, he asked" do you promise?" he started to grab the boy's attention, and he succeeded, the black haired childish teen looked at him with interest filling his bright eyes.

"if I play with you today will you tell me what's going on?"

Joshua smiled warmly and childishly as he replied" if you play with me I'll let Mr.H tell you everything"

Neku took a breath of relief if its Mr.H then its safe, at least he will see CAT his idol again, but staying with this josh felt wrong, some voice inside him told him that this isn't his partner, why would Joshua dyne his hair black, and if he was going to toy with Neku again after 6 months couldn't he chose a better act?

As they continued playing tag around Hachiko Neku felt somewhat embarrassed with the situation but at least he confirmed his thoughts, josh was acting weird even for an ass, this isn't the same josh who shot him twice or made him run across Shibuya in 15 minutes and this is definitely not the josh he liked, hold on a sec, the josh he liked, well josh was always irresistible, with that silky silver hair and violet eyes, but it still sounded weird did this bad day really effect his mind that much?

After a 50 minute game, Joshua kept his promised and started taking Neku to Wildkat, but of course that took longer than its supposed to since the made more than 15 stops on the way, sometimes it's a bathroom break or ice cream or a lost puppy, but all Neku could do is curse all that came in the way.

xXxXxXxX

at the same time in Wildkat the angel was nervous from the glare of the figure in front of him, that glare meant only two things, one, forget about any raise soon, and two, come again?!.

"Well boss, you've been really busy lately so I wanted to give ya a break, so I tried addin' a bit of a childish soul to ya, and I failed so a reflection was made, and the higher ups think that its best for Shibuya to keep it"

"Sanae, your head is as empty as your café', no matter how hard I try Sanae you seem to always try to do the right thing by giving me huge miscalculations, but this time you really did it, no matter how hard I try your mess can't seem to be calculated"

"Sorry boss" said the taller man as he moved his shades up his nose.

As the bells of the café were heard Neku and the black haired Joshua walked in, Neku's eyes were as wide as they could ever be, one Joshua was enough but now two stood in front of him, but hold on, if this is the normal silver head then this guy that I've been with is just some kind of copy to toy with me?

The composer stared at his other self, but he noticed Neku a while after, he gave Neku his trademark smirk and waved with one hand to him, but he received no reaction, Neku was drowning in his thoughts about the two Joshua's, can he handle it? He turned his gaze to his idol for an explanation, "he's just boss's reflection phones, no need to worry, they're exactly the opposite, and the higher ups ordered that they learn to live together is all"

The reflection got close to the real composer and gave him a hug, the composer stood shocked; this was definitely not going to be calculated soon,

While Neku was staring the angel informed the composer" by the way boss, forgot to tell ya, he will be attracted to ya if that's ok"

"Whoa~"the real one was cut off by a kiss on his lips from his reflection, the angel chuckled while Neku felt something ripping his heart, but what was it?

After the kiss was broken the reflection said with his childish smile:

_"Nice to meet you, onii-chan"_

Ok hope you like it

The number of chapters coming will be decided depending on the reviews, and thanks for taking the time to read my fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter, sorry I'm late but I had family matters to attend to.

Hope you enjoy it more than the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

The sun just sat in shibuya, but the streets were still alive. Those souls kept wondering around the city, everything seemed normal to those souls, but even though the city was peaceful its composer wasn't.

In Wildkat, The other side of the composer was humming while choosing crayons to fill in the black and white picture of the straw hat pirates.

Violet eyes glared at the happy teen, _how am I supposed to handle this miscalculation _he thought, his experience with children was very close to nothing, especially one that looks like him, if there was one thing he was sure of its that he will have to change for him to satisfy the higher-ups and keep his position as ruler of this city.

"hey" started the composer" what should I call you?"

"Yoshi." The other answered cheerfully.

Neku stared at the pair, man they really look like reflections of each other, though he didn't forgive Joshua yet he felt sorry for him, knowing that snob, Neku knew that sticking around would make his sadistic side pretty satisfied with his ex-partner's suffering, this is surly sweeter than revenge.

Joshua suddenly looked at Neku and received a great jump from him when he called his name.

"What are you still doing here? Could it be that you missed me? My my don't you make me feel special" he said while placing a hair lox behind his ear.

"WHAT?!"

"But since you're here what do you say you do me a favor hm? For old times' sake"

"Yeah, you mean the times when you shot me? Or tricked me, there is no way I'm helping someone like you" Neku replied while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"as much as your words injure my feelings Neku I ju-" Joshua stopped his sentence when he felt Yoshi's arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug, then he said in a soft quit tone" onii-chan I'm sleepy"

"uhh ok" the composer said with a confused look on his face then he starts yelling" Sanae we're taking your guest room upstairs as a punishment for starting this" the tallest man in the café replied in a disappointed voice" but boss I didn' mean for this"

"End of discussion" the silver head said in a firm voice then started walking away with his twin.

The angel sighed while scratching the back of his neck, as the pair went up the stairs the producer of the city looked at the ex-emo and started a conversation" so phones what do you think of CAT's latest?"

Neku seemed a bit annoyed by the nickname that was given to him back in his first week of the game, he just didn't get why did his idol refuse to call him by his name" it's amazing Mr.H " he fell In silence for a moment then asked" is he gonna be ok?" he asked failing to hide his concern.

"well I think Yoshi is going to survive but if your referring to J then I think he's going to have to change for this, but I think if he pulls through then Shibuya's composer well be able to do his job on a new level" then he stared at the younger figure and grinned "glad to see you caring about'em phones"

"I…uh..Maybe I should head home" the reddish-orange haired teen blushed slightly and cursed himself for that then started heading towards the entrance of the café.

"phones hold up" the tall man walked to the back room and got an extra pillow and cover, he wanted to hand them over to Neku but he stepped back and said with a shocked look on his face" you want me to have a sleep over with those two? Sorry Mr.H but I'm bad with slumber parties"

Hanekoma chuckled" no phones I need u to take this upstairs, you don't have to be shy it's the second room to the left"

"Oh" he took the pillow and covers and cursed himself for making a fool out of himself and started walking up the stairs.

When he was almost on the second floor he realized what he was doing, I'm taking something to Josh when he was about to go to bed, this day just couldn't get worse.

"I DON'T WANNA!!" that scream made him drop what was in his hand, he spoke so soon

He grabbed what he dropped and ran to the room, he opened the door to see some white PJ's on the floor with Yoshi 's tears falling from his face, Joshua was just standing crossing his arm and having a strict look on his face.

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna wear that thing, but onii-chan is forcing me to, but I don't wanna but he said to but I don't wanna and he can't make me right? Right?" of course that came out with sniffs in between.

"Uuuhhh" Neku turned his gaze between josh and Yoshi, this day was worse than hell.

"Well since you look like an expert in this I will let you handle it Neku, so be my guest and deal"

Neku sighed and walked to Yoshi, it was hopeless to argue that's for sure, he gave Yoshi a small smile and rubbed his head:

"its going to be ok Yoshi, I know Josh is the worst and-" before he could continue Yoshi pushed him and went to hide behind his _onii-chan _then he gave Neku a sharp look" don't say that about onii-chan ok? He is much better than you so don't say that, and I just want different close so it's not his fault ok?"

"Okay?"

Joshua looked at Yoshi over his shoulder then sighed while using his powers to put chibi bunnies on the white fabric, once that was done Yoshi smiled and ran to the bunnies that were dancing on his clothes and gave Joshua a childish giggle" thanks onii-chan"

He through off his dirty clothes and started putting on the new ones as fast as he could, his shirt landed on Neku's face, he wasn't annoyed until he received a comment from the composer" you can keep that as a souvenir Neku since you think so dearly of me" words came out with a smirk.

"Damn you josh" he threw the shirt away and aimed to throw the pillow at josh but failed, man why was he this fast and man his hair looked so good when it moves.

Neku noticed that the room contained a king sized bed" wait a minute; you two are sharing a bed!!"

"Well we would be glad if you joined Neku."

"No thanks, I should go back and regret helping you" and he started leaving the room "good night"

"What? No good night kiss?"

"Ask him to give you one"

"ok" Yoshi said as he jumped and gave Joshua a deep kiss on his lips, Neku stared again, after the kiss was over Joshua looked at Neku and said with a growing smirk" your filling the room with your green aura, and my isn't it full of jealousy"

"What? I'm not" he looked away when the color of his face matched his hair, "I'm leaving." He started exiting, while he was running down he heard Yoshi's worm childish voice" bye-bye Neku, see you later"

When Neku was finally home he looked at his watch," oh shit, 10:23. Damn I'm done for" his father was going to be home in 2 minutes and if he sees him out this late then god knows what would happen.

He rushed to his room turned off the lights and lied down in bed, he could hear the door closing , he was glad he skipped this bad part of the day, but all he could do for now is pray that tomorrow is better.

Done, it was longer than I thought.

Well ideas are welcomed so don't be shy people.


	3. Chapter 3

The idea of this chapter was inspired by evil-neji idea, thanks, I was having trouble finding something to continue with, also don't expect a new chapter until January the 12th.

Sorry evil-neji if you don't like what I did to your idea.

And to all TWEWY fans, TWEWY won best game of 2008 in if this chapter isn't that good, I have to study for my term exams.

Chapter 3

For the week following that weird day, Neku has done nothing but avoid the pair, he tried his best to keep his mind set on his own life, his own friends, his own family, his own thoughts, his own memories, his own feelings, but that was a bad Idea, every time he followed his feelings they would steer him back to Joshua, there time together in the game, his appearance after 6 month, his weird acquaintance with Yoshi, his life after the reapers torture was great except for the Yoshi detail.

During that week they celebrated rhyme's birthday, they celebrated it in sunshine, Beat's choice, later that day Eri and Shiki took her shopping with Beat but Neku made up an excuses so he would avoid encountering the composer and his twin.

After the bizarre flash backs Neku got back to reality and continued downloading new soundtracks for his iPod, soon the doorbell rang and he could hear his mother opening the door and letting in some guests, she led the guests to Neku's room, when Neku heard the footsteps he shivered thinking the guests where Joshua and Yoshi, but he gave a sign of relief when it realized it was only Shiki and Eri.

"hey Neku, are you ok?" said the girl equipped with glasses "you look pale"

"I..I'm fine, just thought you guys were someone else."

"aha yeah sure, wanna come to 104 with us? Rumors say the prince will be there" the fashion guru said cheerfully.

"no thanks I rather keep my ears,"

"oh ok, umm Neku we were passing by so I thought I'd drop this off " the smaller girl handed him a box then continued in a soft voice" I saw them talking about you and they looked great together so I just had to make those dolls. I mean the way they talked about you made it seem you were close friends so I hope you like it." Then she turned to her friend and said " let's go" and rushed outside before he could say anything.

His eyes narrowed when he saw what the box held, two dolls one in the shape of his killer and the other on the shape of the reflection, what was he to do with this? Did Joshua use his powers on Shiki to control her and make these? He couldn't care less, he shook his head then tossed the dolls randomly in his room witch oddly landed in his back-pack.

Later that day, Neku kept spacing out, Josh became too quit after Yoshi's appearance, he didn't make much arrogant comments like he used to, maybe he's just thinking ahead, or maybe he really has to change so the angels won't take his position,

The fallowing day was a Sunday, so Neku did a well done job remaining on his bed after he woke up, but something disturbed his pleasant stare at the ceiling, his cell phone rang, he didn't bother checking, so he answered but regretted doing so.

"greetings my dear proxy."

Neku groaned at the familiar voice "what do you want?"

"listen, I will get to the point, Sanae and I are leaving to discuss the previous events, and I trust no one to take care of Yoshi but you"

"dealing with a snot like you was more than enough, and you want me to take care of a childish snot, no thanks"

"I never thought I would say this but you owe me Neku, for keeping Shibuya, fixing your messed up little head, and giving you a chance to live with friends, but if you're not grateful I will be glad to take away your friends' souls and make them noise food"

"what ? no, no way , don't you dare touch my friends josh"

"then we reached an agreement, I can't believe you made me say such harsh things just to let you agree, I mean that hurts my sensitive soul"

"what sensitive soul? Anyway don't get him to my house I'll be coming, the last thing I need is my parents thinking I make friends with weirdoes like Yoshi"

"ok , then get to the dead god's pad as soon as you can, I already left him alone there, and don't worry its clear of reapers" then the composer hung up before Neku could protest.

A whole day alone with Yoshi, he already hated the little creep, wait, why did he hate him anyway? Why does he feel like he has something Neku wants, but what is it?

TO BE CONTINUED…..

0000000000000

Sorry it was short, excuse me for this, I just have a lot on my mind.

As I said I'll try to update soon but don't expect it to be sooner than the 12th.

And thank you for taking the time to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for a while, I will do my best to end this fan fiction soon; I think it's getting annoying,

I own nothing but Yoshi and the story of the fiction, thanks for reading.

Chapter 4

The sounds of the city's endless rush hours continued as Neku struggled through to reach the Shibuya River, he brought his back pack in case he got bored on his first baby-sitting experience, and what an adventure, any normal human would feel odd babysitting someone their own size and that was the situation Neku got himself into.

He reached his destination and entered, he found Yoshi coloring, man is this the only thing this kid ever does, and apparently he was an amazing artist, the pictures he colored seemed like professional work, when Yoshi shifted his gaze to Neku he jumped from his current pose and pulled Neku while speaking so fast, Neku wasn't able to catch any word except cake and candy.

After Neku was able to settle Yoshi down so he would get him his candy he found a note saying:

_Don't make him mad dear, I'm not sure if he can control his powers or not._

"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT ME? I GOT MAD THE MOMENT YOU CALLLED ME" he yelled in a loud voice that drew Yoshi's attention to him and earned him a good look of fear.

Neku frowned and approached Yoshi, he pet the boy's head while trying to give him a comforting smile which was bad but lucky for him it worked and the kid kept on coloring while waiting for his candy.

He found a small fridge which contained various types of expensive sweets and drinks, _why the hell was there a fridge here? _He shook his head, it was obviously pointless to argue so let's not dig deeper into this matter.

Neku really needed babysitting lessons because he fed Yoshi a lot of sweets to the point that Yoshi got a sugar-rush which taught Neku the meaning of hell, jumping around and yelling and making noise etc….

After the nice sugar-rush that lasted for about 2 hours Yoshi sat down next to Neku, the room was silent until Neku started while rolling his eyes:

"Screw you Joshua"

"Screw you Joshua" mimicked the other boy

"Ugh what now" Neku groaned.

"Ugh what now"

"I'm serious stop it" Neku started giving Yoshi the angry tones, useless, what would you expect from the composer's reflection.

"I'm serious stop it" and the imitating continues.

For the next 30 minutes Neku kept quit and Yoshi gave a really amazing effort in his imitation abilities, he was surprisingly patient and sat their waiting for Neku to say something so he would repeat anything Neku would say but by the time these 30 minutes ended Yoshi fell into a deep slumber.

Neku finally could relax, this day made the top of his _worst days of my life_ list, he decided he should use these valuable moments of peace, he opened his back pack to check for something to kill time with, his expiration changed when he saw the two dolls Shiki had given him earlier, he took a deep breath and grabbed the Yoshi doll, he headed outside the room, and yelled with his strongest voice he could find while ripping the poor doll, he continued on ripping and tearing the fabric until he noticed a figure watching him.

"Neku, get some help" a familiar voice called, when Neku switched his gaze to the speaker everything seemed to have stopped, his stomach started to feel as if it was starting to turn inside out, he felt his face turn to flames and his senses wonder away, this day definitely reached the peak of destruction.

"Uhh…I uh" he tried to explain but how? There was no way he had any words in his vocabulary to explain something like this.

"Did you already vaporize one in my shape?" the composer teased as he stared at the ripped cloth of the poor innocent doll.

Neku jumped and said as fast as he could "oh you're here he's sleeping right now so I will be on my way"

"Trying to escape Neku dear?" and an annoying giggle followed. "What do you have against him anyway?"

"Oh he is part of you, I have at least a million reasons to want to choke the both of you to death" he took a deep breath and continued "so what did the angles decide? Is he going to disappear or not?"

Joshua's look on his face was disturbed when Neku mentioned the higher planes; he started walking towards his other self and took a deep breath while staring at the innocent sleeping face in front of him.

"Hey Josh I asked you a question, what happened?"

"Its none of your concerns proxy" the atmosphere suddenly turned really tensed.

"What do you mean its none of my concerns, I'm your partner and a residence of shibuya, whatever happens to the composer will concern me no talk"

The silent that crept in took a while; the only thing that disturbed it was the sound of the sleeping child.

"I was reassigned as the composer's advisor….my position and all my powers would be given to another"

"What do you mean composer's advisor? Who's going to take your place?"

The soon-to-be ex-composer shifted his gaze to the slumbering figure; a complete shock took over the orange head.

"How is this fair in any way? You've been the composer for a long time and you've done so much for the city, how can they take away your powers and give them to HIM?"

"calm down Neku your too tensed" Joshua took a seat next to his twin and continued on "they decided so because they're sure that an innocent mind like his won't think about putting a whole city's fate into a game with the conductor, this is my punishment"

"I thought if someone wants to be the composer they have to kill the current one"

"True" Joshua said with a low tone.

"Does this mean you'll be killed by him?"

TO BE CONTINUED

000000000000000

That's it for now, even I don't know where this is going but I hope its good enough till now, please review so I would find a good course for this


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry for not updating since forever, it's just the finals left a big blank void in my mind that I couldn't think of anything.

Anyways.i'm ending it at this chapter so please feel free to review anyway you would like.

Chapter 5:

A week had passed since Neku's big babysitting day, he couldn't sleep well nor focus at anything surrounding him, it was a distraction noticed by all who were around him, his friends, teachers, family and even store clerks.

But Neku couldn't care less about them; he just had one thing on his mind:

_Is he really going to be erased by that brat?_

Moments later he found himself in front of CAT's café, he pushed the door to find it open to his own surprise, once he entered he saw little Yoshi crying, as he approached the boy a voice caught him of gourd which caused him to jump in surprise

"Hey phones knew you'd be dropping by so I prepared a cup of Joe for ya"

"Mr.!!"He took a sigh of relief than asked "what happened, where's Josh?"

As the question escaped his lips the sobs of Yoshi turned louder, and the older man rubbed the back of his neck as he handed the ex-proxy a letter.

_My dear proxy_

_I have passed on my position and powers to Yoshi, and I regret it not._

_For you see, he has the life I had wished for in my previous one, but I could not claim for varicose reasons._

_I may no longer exist but I hope you will trust my decision and help the current composer, I am aware that the two of you were not very fond of each other but bare it for a while and things will turn out well._

_Oh and one more thing Neku-kun…_

_Do not regret not saying it because I already know,_

_You love me….and if I was still around I wouldn't have admitted it but I love you too._

_Please take care of Shibuya and its composer._

_Kiryuu Joshua._

000000000000000

THE END

That was …weird.

I don't think I have a knack for this but u guys can judge.

Oh yeah and it's ok to use Yoshi in other stories I don't mind just make sure to tell me so I can see him in better use.

Again let me know if I should keep on writing.

Thank you.


End file.
